Distraído
by AllCinnamon
Summary: Naruto no era idiota, ni ingenuo, ni inocente... quizá solo algo distraído./ O cinco veces en las cuales sus amigos se dieron cuenta que Naruto estaba en una relación con Sasuke, (y una en la que Naruto se dio cuenta)


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pareja**: SasuNaru

**Tiempo**: Desarrollado meses después de la guerra. El epílogo del manga no pasó (Epílogo... ¿qué es eso? ._.?) Es un final (?) alternativo (quizá), lo cual según yo pasó después de la guerra.

**Advertencias**: No realmente. Quizá rechazo amoroso (?) pero no entre nuestros personajes principales. ¿Spoiler?, no se divulga mucho del manga, realmente.

**N/A:** Hola, soy Cinna, un gusto. Vengo a desde A-Yaoi, ya que algunas lindas lectoras mías tienen su cuenta aquí. La historia en sí, y en mi opinión, es suave, toques de romance, linda (?) y para disfrutar con un rico helado.

Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Distraído<strong>

o

_Cinco veces en las cuales sus amigos se dieron cuenta que Naruto estaba en una relación con Sasuke, (y una en la que Naruto se dio cuenta)_

(1)

Sakura sabía que Naruto no era estúpido como todos creían a primera vista cuando lo conocían, quizá era distraído y actuaba impulsivamente, pero no era estúpido. El hecho es que él pensaba con su corazón, siempre dando todo por sus seres queridos y su aldea; el resto, lo estratégico, la teoría, no le era de importancia mientras lograra su objetivo. Naruto era una persona simple pero intensa.

El problema en Naruto radicaba en su ignorancia para otras cosas. Solo pregúntenle a Hinata.

—¿Te invitó a cenar? —preguntó tratando de enfatizar la última palabra. Quizá si lo repetía varias veces Naruto lo captaría.

—¡Sí! ¿No es muy bueno de su parte? —Naruto siguió caminando como si nada y viendo sus alrededores.

Sakura le había pedido que la acompañase a buscar algo para regalarle a Sasuke en su cumpleaños que se estaba acercando. Naruto actuó confundido, luego sorprendido de que no se había acordado y que él también debía buscar algo para darle. Al final decidieron salir juntos en busca de un regalo para su amigo.

—Sí…—arrastró la palabra. Ella sabía que Sasuke había estado actuando extraño alrededor de ellos, especialmente alrededor de Naruto.

—¡¿Qué tal esto?!

No prestó atención a lo que señalaba su amigo mientras él corría hacia el estante. Sakura aún recordaba cómo Sasuke la había rechazado. Ese día fue uno de los peores días de su corta vida. Ella estaba segura que ambos serían felices juntos, ella estaba segura que Sasuke no la rechazaría, ella estaba segura que serían una pareja y tendrían hijos y serían la perfecta familia feliz.

Ella no contó con que Sasuke la mirara con tristeza y le dijera un _lo siento_. Un _ya no estoy interesado_. Un _encontré a alguien, estuve ciego y no me había dado cuenta_.

No quiso seguir escuchando palabras que la lastimaban tanto, así que solo asintió, se disculpó y se fue corriendo a llorar a su casa.

Ignoró a Sasuke por un par de semanas, solo porque Naruto parecía no darse cuenta de la tensión o porque sabía que pese a todo todos eran aún amigos y los sacó a ambos de donde se escondían y los llevó a una misión que había rogado a Kakashi que les dé.

—¿Qué? —Sakura salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Al alzar la mirada vio a Naruto viéndola preocupado.

Su amigo había crecido, había madurado, ¿hace cuánto ella tenía que alzar el rostro para verlo? Hace cuánto sus ojos brillaban no con inocencia o ingenuidad, sino con sabiduría por experiencias que sufrió y superó.

—Preguntaba si estabas bien—su tono era serio, Sakura sonrió.

—Sí, tonto. Solo que me quedé pensando en otra cosa—él la miró con seriedad por un par de segundos más para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—¡Genial! Entonces, ¿qué te parece esto? — Esta vez sí vio lo que él sostenía en su mano. Sakura inhaló con fuerza—. Sí, parece que cuesta mucho, pero debe ser esto.

Sakura dejó salir el aire despacio, mirando lo que Naruto había escogido para Sasuke. Ella apretó los puños con fuerza, porque era perfecto, era- era algo que a Sasuke le quedaría muy bien. Algo además de hermoso, simbólico. Sakura miró a Naruto queriendo entender la expresión que llevaba.

Esa calidez en sus ojos, esa sonrisa melancólica y esa postura suave que le hacía preguntarse en qué pensaba Naruto.

—Es perfecto—dijo susurrando, por alguna razón no tenía el valor de hablar con mayor fuerza porque sentía que destruiría la armoniosa burbuja en la que Naruto había ingresado. Este solo dejó de ver el regalo y la vio con una sonrisa brillante.

—Lo es, ¿cierto? Sé que le gustara—Naruto caminó hacia el puesto donde había estado el objeto y ella vio cómo convencía al vendedor de algo. Ella sonrió.

Quizá, quizá ellos estarían bien. Si Sasuke era feliz, ella lo sería. Además, Naruto también merecía ser feliz con alguien que lo ame y aprecie. Pensó en Hinata y las muchas veces que había fallado en traer de regreso el hecho de que lo amaba. Luego pensó en Sasuke y Naruto. Quizá era egoísta de su parte y lo sentía por Hinata, pero por mucho que quisiera a su amiga, Naruto era un hermano para ella. Él merecía a Sasuke.

—¡Sakura, lo conseguí! — ella sonrió con cariño.

Y Sasuke merecía a Naruto.

—Entonces, ¿la cita? — Mencionó cuando dejaron ese puesto y fueron en busca de un regalo para que ella le diera a Sasuke.

—¿Qué cita? — Ella se detuvo y vio a Naruto recorriendo con la mirada el resto de puestos, distraído y al parecer sin haber prestado mucha atención a su pregunta.

_Oh._

—No, nada. ¿Cuándo salías con Sasuke? —Naruto giró de inmediato a verla con una sonrisa.

—Me dijo para este viernes.

—¿Y él va a pagar?

—¡Claro! Él me invito, él pagará—respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, las ganas de decirle a Naruto que eso era una cita en la punta de su lengua.

—Uh-ha—Naruto era inteligente y una de las personas que aman con todo y dan todo, pero a veces a ese tipo de personas les cuesta darse cuenta cuando son amados—. ¿Qué vas a ponerte?

—¿Ponerme? — vio la confusión en su rostro y Sakura no pudo evitar suspirar. Comenzaba a sentir algo de lastima por Sasuke.

—Sí, no piensas ir con lo de siempre, ¿cierto?

—Hmm… ¿qué tiene de malo? — Naruto comenzó a revisar su vestimenta como si hubiera pensado ir con eso el día viernes. Considerando que hablaba de Naruto quizá era así.

—Ok, olvida el regalo, me encargaré de eso después. Vamos a comprarte algo—tomó a Naruto del brazo y lo jaló con ella hasta los puestos de ropa.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Por-por qué? ¿Sakura?

En el fondo sentía cierto placer al saber que a Sasuke le costaría hacer que Naruto se diera cuenta, sentía placer al saber que Sasuke tendría que trabajar para obtener esto y era un sentimiento que disfrutaría mientras durase. Eso no significaba que sería cruel, porque ella sabía lo muy ingenuo que podía ser Naruto con estas cosas.

—Solo hazme caso.

—Pe-pero…

—Naruto.

—Ok, ok.

Solo pregúntenle a Hinata.

(2)

Kakashi entró al restaurante cansado después de horas de estar escuchando a Tsunade y Shizune, especialmente Shizune. Tsunade solo le sonreía vilmente desde un rincón, contenta de que ya no era ella la que tenía que aguantar los sermones de la castaña.

Él suspiró, preguntándose qué había pasado por su mente cuando aceptó el puesto.

Cuando ingresó, el mozo lo saludó, le dio la bienvenida y lo llevó a una mesa para dos. Después de recibir las gracias y tomar la orden de una copa de vino, el mozo se retiró. Tendría que esperar a su acompañante. Estaba algo nervioso, considerando lo poco que había podido hablar con él desde el finalizar de la guerra. Mayormente eran cosas sobre la aldea, su nuevo puesto y prácticamente planes para el futuro de Konoha y su preciado estudiante.

Las conversaciones no habían sido más que ordinarias y profesionales.

Esta vez esperaba que pudieran tomar otro rumbo. Realmente esperaba que pudiera dejar de sugerir sutilmente que tenían mucho en común y que darle una oportunidad a _esto_ sería una buena idea. Solo esperaba que Iruka pensara lo mismo que él…

Kakashi dejó de pensar en cosas que aún no tenían respuesta y decidió fijarse en sus alrededores. La copa de vino llegó, dio las gracias y la tomó entre sus dedos. Tomó un sorbo y casi lo escupe cuando vio quién entraba por la puerta.

_¡Naruto! _Y no era el hecho de que su alumno estuviera en una clase de restaurante como este, si no el con quién estaba, _¡Sasuke!_

Al parecer él no era el único en darse cuenta de la presencia del otro, Naruto pareció verlo de inmediato, una sonrisa en su rostro y avanzando hacia él. De reojo vio cómo Sasuke suspiraba.

—¡Kakashi! —Naruto había dejado de decirle sensei hace unos meses atrás cuando él le dijo que ya no era necesario, que ahora eran más amigos que estudiante/maestro.

—Naruto, ¿cómo has estado? —se levantó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Bien! Hemos venido a cenar—dijo girando a ver a Sasuke, que no se había acercado, el azabache solo asintió con la mirada en forma de saludo. Kakashi hizo lo mismo.

—¿Vienen seguido? —preguntó sin saber realmente cómo continuar con la conversación, aún asombrado y confundido con la presencia de sus dos ex-alumnos en una _cita_. Porque era claramente una cita, ambos bien vestidos y en un restaurante como este para cenar.

—Sí, venimos todos los viernes desde ya hace un par de meses—respondió con tranquilidad como si fuera algo normal. Y viendo la sonrisa de Naruto quizá era algo normal. Kakashi parpadeó tratando de calcular en qué momento había ocurrido _esto_.

—Desde- desde cuándo ustedes…

—¿Eh? —Naruto parecía no entender la pregunta, Kakashi intentó hacerle señas con sus manos, algo que parecía confundir más a Naruto.

—Pues… ¿están juntos? — Preguntó finalmente, no habiendo podido decir _son una pareja, están en una relación_, _¡se acuestan juntos!_

Naruto solo frunció el ceño confundido. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la voz de Iruka interrumpió a ambos.

—Kakashi, ¿Naruto?

—Hola, Iruka-san—dijo emocionado, Kakashi tomó en cuenta que para Naruto, Iruka siempre sería alguien a quien no podría dejar de nombrar con respeto.

—No sabía que también vendrías—mencionó el castaño mirando a Kakashi confundido.

—¿Yo? ¡Oh, no! Yo vengo con Sasuke—respondió sonriendo—. Que debe estar esperándome—giró a buscar al azabache. Kakashi pudo notar que este estaba en una mesa, revisando el menú.

—Mejor le das el alcance, para que pidan—escuchó que dijo Iruka. Naruto giró a verlos.

—No es necesario, Sasuke suele pedir por mi—ambos adultos se quedaron en silencio—. Bueno, es mejor que me vaya, que tengan una buena cena—dijo antes de irse agitando una mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Iruka y Kakashi se quedaron viendo cómo se alejaba y caminaba hacia Sasuke. El azabache solo levantó la cabeza a verlo y sonreírle. Naruto se sentó y ambos comenzaron a conversar animadamente de quién sabe qué.

—¿Ellos están…?

—No… no lo sé.

Ambos estaban en alguna clase de trance, aún no creyendo lo que veían.

Kakashi estaba seguro que hasta Iruka había pensado que Naruto terminaría con Hinata, casado y teniendo hijos. Después de todo, la pobre chica había estado detrás de él toda su infancia y hace poco había hasta querido dar su vida por él. Por otro lado, Sasuke pese a que no demostraba interés por nadie, todos sabían que si Sakura le decía para comenzar una relación, él no se opondría.

Pero esto, era algo inesperado.

—¿Listos para ordenar? —la voz del mozo interrumpió el trance en el que ambos habían estado. Kakashi giró a ver al hombre que lo veía de manera amonestadora, quizá quedarse parado y viendo fijamente a otra pareja no era lo más educado.

—Lo siento, denos unos minutos más—respondió Iruka tomando asiento y cogiendo el menú algo nervioso.

—Entonces regreso en unos minutos—con eso el mozo se fue.

Kakashi escuchó a Iruka suspirar en alivio.

—Ese hombre me hace acordar al Tercero—susurró Iruka. Kakashi sonrió.

—Sí, tiene un aire.

Ambos en silencio, viéndose a los ojos, sonriendo.

—Naruto no sabe—Iruka susurró. Kakashi sonrió.

—No, seguro que no—respondió.

Kakashi pudo notar cómo Iruka se mordía los labios intentando contener la risa. Kakashi sonrió más.

Segundos después ambos estaban riéndose sin tapujos. Era típico de su ex-alumno no darse cuenta de algo tan obvio.

Cuando dejaron de reír, sintieron la mirada de alguien sobre ellos. Giraron a ver que era Sasuke, Naruto seguro se había ido al baño. Estaba con una ceja levantada. Su expresión podía significar cualquier cosa, pero ellos sabían lo que quería decir. _¨Está bien, yo me encargaré de hacerle saber. Ustedes métanse en sus propios problemas.¨_

Kakashi miró a Iruka, pensó en Naruto y Sasuke. Sonrió y apoyó su mano sobre la mesa, su palma hacia arriba, esperando.

Iruka parpadeó, miró la mano de Kakashi para luego verlo a los ojos y tildar su cabeza en pregunta.

—Podemos ser como ellos, o ser los adultos maduros que somos y dejar de ocultar e ignorar lo que sabemos que existe entre los dos— Iruka actuó desconcertado por un par de segundos antes de reír levemente. Un sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de posar su mano sobre la suya.

—Ya me estaba cansando de preguntarte cómo fue tu día y solo escuchar todo lo que Shizune te dijo.

—No creo que deje de hablar de eso.

—Oh, no digo que dejes de contarme sobre tu día, solo que hay otras cosas que quería hacer mientras tanto—la sonrisa que le dio Iruka tenía esa picardía que lo hizo estremecerse, pero ese leve sonrojo le decía que Iruka estaba igual que nervioso que él.

Kakashi le sonrió con la misma promesa en sus labios. Pero antes de que pudiera decir más, escuchó una voz seria a su costado.

—¿Listos para ordenar?

Iruka casi salta de su silla de asombro, rápidamente cogiendo el menú y pidiendo lo primero que vio. Kakashi rió y ordenó algo que sabía que sí le gustaría al castaño.

Sabía que Naruto era bastante ciego con esta clase de cosas, pero pese a la sorpresa al comienzo, Kakashi creía que Sasuke lo iba a ser ver con claridad. Porque si había una persona que podía afectar a Naruto y hacer que el cabeza dura del rubio se diera cuenta de algo, era Sasuke.

(3)

Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji tenían siempre sus entrenamientos alejados del resto. No solo porque eran bastante unidos y querían un momento de paz para ellos. Sino también por el hecho de que sus técnicas en equipo eran un secreto pasado de generación, en generación y debía permanecer secreto.

Así que cuando los tres, cansados, sudorosos y con una botella de agua caminaban de regreso hacia la zona poblada de la aldea, se sorprendieron al escuchar voces y gritos cerca del lugar. Los tres intercambiaron miradas en confusión y pregunta.

Ino fue la primera que avanzó hacia el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos. El _¨Más fuerte, teme, ¿es eso todo lo que tienes?¨_, en una voz jadeante la hizo congelarse en sus pasos. Shikamaru y Chouji, en shock a un par de pasos detrás de ella. Ino giró con los ojos bien abiertos a mirar a sus amigos. Los tres intercambiaron una conversación de miradas, algo que para ellos no era difícil.

_¡Ese era Naruto!_

_Parece que sí._

Chouji no estaba en un estado para responder.

_¡Está con Sasuke!_

_Hmm._

Chouji dejó caer su botella.

—¿Quién está ahí? — La voz seria y agitada de Sasuke no hacía nada para sacarlos del trance.

_¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?!_

Shikamaru no sabía la respuesta y no tuvo que esperar mucho para eso, porque segundos después Sasuke y Naruto salieron de detrás de unos arbustos. Ambos llenos de tierra, hojas en sus cabelleras y claramente cansados por el ejercicio que habían estado haciendo.

—¡Ino, Shika, Chou! —gritó Naruto al verlos. Ino volvió a girar, esta vez para ver al rubio. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y su frente sudorosa.

—Hola…—Ino tenía una gran imaginación, así que no tardó en preguntarse qué era esa mancha roja en el cuello de Naruto. Tragó duro. Miró a Sasuke en forma acusadora, el azabache solo rodó los ojos con molestia como si no esperara menos de ella.

—¿Qué hacían aquí Naruto? —preguntó Shikamaru. Él estaba seguro que no era lo que pensaban.

—¿Qué hacíamos? —Naruto ladeó su cabeza en confusión— ¿No es obvio? — Preguntó alzando sus brazos y mostrando su cuerpo, como diciendo, ¨duh, estoy hecho un desastre, claramente me estuve revolcando con Sasuke mientras él se aprovechaba de mi muy salvajemente¨

Shikamaru miró a Ino en molestia, él no había pensado eso. Esa idea debió ser de ella. Esta unión mental de la familia Yamanaka sería su fin si Ino seguía con esa clase de pensamientos.

Shikamaru escuchó claramente a Chouji atorarse con su propia saliva y a Sasuke reír por lo bajo, no era nada sutil el muy bastardo. Él seguro disfrutando de su miseria.

—Vámonos—ordenó Shikamaru intentando ser lo más objetivo posible y pensar en la salud de su amigo primero, si seguían unidos por esta conexión mental con Ino, el pobre de Chouji terminaría con traumas psicológicos.

Chouji e Ino asintieron, el primero avanzó como si lo persiguiera el diablo. Ino solo sonrió al par pícaramente.

—Hagan lo que hagan recuerden cuidarse—dijo en un tono burlón mientras se alejaba. Naruto solo frunció más su ceño en confusión.

—Los… vemos después—dijo finalmente Shikamaru, no sacaría conclusiones tan apresuradas.

Los tres estaban ya a varios pasos de ellos, aún así Shikamaru podía oír sus voces.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Olvídalo Naruto, sigamos.

—Ok, pero esta vez no te contengas, sé que puedo aguantarlo—Shikamaru cerró los ojos. No, no era lo que parecía.

—Sí, tonto, sé que lo harás.

Shikamaru se detuvo y giró a verlos, Sasuke tenía su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto, sonriéndole de una forma que antes no había visto, esa expresión cálida y dulce que pensaba imposible para el último Uchiha.

—¡Claro que sí! —gritó emocionado Naruto.

Shikamaru volteó y siguió su camino.

No era lo que parecía, estaba seguro de eso. Pero es no significaba que no existiera nada ahí.

_Ah, que problemático._

(4)

Gaara no pensaba ni en sus más locos sueños terminar de casamentero. Mucho menos ayudando a Sasuke Uchiha. Pero esto era demasiado triste para no hacer algo. Sasuke solo lo miraba con odio como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos y estaba en contra de lo que él pensaba. Realmente miraba a todos con odio por ser unos metiches.

Todo comenzó un jueves cuando estaba de visita en Konoha, lo primero que hizo fue ir a almorzar con Naruto para hablar con él y ponerse al día de la vida de su amigo.

Encontrarlo en el Ichiraku Ramen no era una sorpresa, que estuviera con sus amigos tampoco lo era. Pero que estos estuvieran alejados del par que ocupaba una de las mesas era algo inesperado. El grupo estaba es un circulo casi al otro lado de donde Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados. Gaara frunció el ceño y caminó primero hacia donde estaba su hermana.

—Hey, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó. El grupo alzó el rostro y lo saludó, invitándolo a sentarse con ellos. Después de las bienvenidas y las preguntas típicas. Todos volvieron al tema en el que estaban. Uno que sorprendió al Kazekage y que le hacía desear volver a estar en medio de una montaña de documentos que firmar.

—Eso no va a funcionar, él es muy ingenuo.

—No es la ingenuidad, es porque es un idiota y no ve algo tan claro como esto—Ino parecía frustrada.

—Sakura tiene razón, Naruto es demasiado lento en este asunto, Sasuke debería tomar una ruta más ofensiva.

—¿Ofensiva? Esto es una declaración Ten Ten, no un plan de guerra.

—Lo que quiero decir es que debe ser directo con él. Dejar de ser sutil y dar vueltas alrededor de Naruto como si fuera su centro del universo.

—Pues por una vez eso es justo, Sasuke había sido el centro del universo de Naruto por mucho tiempo—la mesa en conjunto asintió ante lo dicho por Sai.

Al principio Gaara había estado perdido, pero con todo lo escuchado sabía con claridad a qué se referían todos. Vio a cada uno buscando explicación del asunto. El único sano y cuerdo parecía ser Shikamaru, hasta su hermana estaba bastante interesada en la conversación.

—¿Es en serio? —Shikamaru lo vio por unos segundos para luego hacer un movimiento con los hombros.

—Puede ser, puede que no. Solo sabemos que Sasuke ha estado invitando a Naruto a cenar todos los viernes por ya cuatro meses, casi se pone a cantarle odas a Naruto cuando recibió de regalo un anillo de plata con el símbolo Uchiha, que al parecer era una reliquia perdida del Clan y que Naruto no se había dado cuenta solo pensó que a Sasuke le caería muy bien. Además de que todos los fines de semana entrenan juntos los dos, solos, en un lugar recluido del resto.

—Eso puede significar que son muy ¿buenos amigos? —Gaara sabía que era algo excesivo para un par de muy buenos amigos. Shikamaru solo alzó una ceja dudoso de su respuesta.

—Quizá, pero—este suspiró—, no quiero crear rumores falsos, pero solo míralos. Puedes notar que hay algo ahí. Algo que si no lo buscas no te das cuenta que existe, pero- pero ahora que sabemos que está ahí podemos verlo muy claramente.

Gaara parpadeó en confusión, dejó de prestar atención a la plática que se desarrollaba a su lado y miró al par que seguía conversando como si nada de esto estuviera pasando.

Y esta vez él observó, miró atentamente al par. Sus movimientos, sus posturas, las expresiones en sus rostros. Y si muy bien a primera vista era como si Naruto estuviera hablando emocionado sobre algo mientras Sasuke solo lo veía con el mismo rostro invariable de siempre. Gaara pudo notar esas pequeñas cosas. Ese algo que Shikamaru mencionó, la ligera curva en los labios de Sasuke, la suavidad de su expresión mientras veía a Naruto, la postura relajada y segura que mostraba, no esa tensa y alerta con la que paraba cuando estaba fuera del rango del rubio.

Y Naruto, Naruto siempre brillante y animado, pero ese brillo intenso se veía dirigido y concentrado solo en una persona, su sonrisa y risa alegre solo enfocada en Sasuke, sus ojos celestes con un brillo intenso y distinto a la determinación que prendía en llamas su mirada, pero de la misma intensidad.

Gaara podía verlo ahora, podía ver la burbuja que ambos creaban y era penetrante e imponente. Era perfecta pero con tantas heridas.

La mirada de Sasuke se cruzó con la suya, por un momento pareció sorprendido, pero luego lo miró con molestia, como si Sasuke supiera qué era lo que estaba pensando. Gaara tragó duro porque algo se había atorado en su garganta.

—¡Es Gaara! —la voz de Naruto resonó en el lugar, pero Gaara siguió viendo a Sasuke. El azabache suspiró y se levantó, Naruto estaba caminando hacia él. Gaara alzó el rostro y se paró para recibirlo con un abrazo.

—Hola, Naruto.

—¡No sabía que estabas aquí! ¡Tengo muchas cosas que contarte!

La emoción en Naruto no se había desvanecido, quizá algo más opaca pero era igual de absorbente, por otro lado, la expresión de Sasuke se había cerrado y su centro de atención seguía siendo Naruto, con anhelo, con deseo, con esperanza.

Gaara realmente, realmente, no pensaba ni en sus más locos sueños terminar de casamentero. Mucho menos ayudando a Sasuke Uchiha. Pero esto era demasiado triste para no hacer algo, así que después de que Naruto se fue junto a Sasuke, se sentó junto al grupo de siete y prestó atención a todo lo que decían, quizá podía apoyar en algo. Cuando Iruka y Kakashi entraron al Ichiraku, solo suspiraron y resignados se unieron a ellos.

Gaara no preguntó por el resto de amigos de Naruto, solo sintió pena por ella.

(5)

Hinata se había declarado. Claro, fue en mitad de un ataque, en medio de una guerra, en los peores momentos posibles, pero ella estaba segura que había sido lo suficientemente clara en sus sentimientos. Así que no entendía por qué después de tantos meses aún no estaba junto a Naruto en la ruta de formar una familia feliz.

Sus amigos más cercanos eran hombres, así que era difícil ir a ellos y preguntarles qué podía hacer. Sakura e Ino eran con las que era más cercana. Ellas le habían dicho que sea directa y que reciba una respuesta de una vez. Es decir, ella ya se había declarado, ella merecía una respuesta y como mujer que se respeta debía ir, enfrentarlo y reclamar una.

Hinata no estaña muy confiada en eso.

Pero ya habían pasado meses, casi un año y nada. Naruto no había respondido a sus sentimientos.

Una parte de ella le decía que no era algo porque preocuparse, que Naruto correspondería a sus sentimientos; después de todo, al finalizar la guerra, todos le habían dicho que era seguro que ambos terminarían juntos. Otra parte de ella, temía preguntar. Porque en estos meses algo había cambiado, algo en Naruto era distinto y temía descubrir qué era.

Pero un día cansada de esperar y de quedarse en su habitación aterrada por la respuesta, decidió salir en busca de Naruto y exigir que le dijera lo que él sentía por ella.

Cuando caminó hacia el Ichiraku pudo notar a su grupo de amigos conversando, era una escena típica últimamente. Ella caminó hacia Sakura y la saludó con una sonrisa, igualmente al resto. Después de unos minutos saludando a todos y preguntándoles cómo estaban, decidió dejar de dar vueltas al asunto y hablar.

—Esto…—todos la miraban—, ¿saben dónde puedo encontrar a Naruto-kun?

Ella había estado mirando sus manos, algo avergonzada, así que no se percató la mirada que todos intercambiaron. Ella alzó el rostro por el silencio en la mesa. Sakura le sonrió dulcemente.

—Se fue a entrenar con Sasuke, hoy es sábado después de todo.

—Gracias—Hinata sabía dónde entrenaban, los había seguido un día que tomó valor y estaba por hablar con él, cuando se acobardo y salió corriendo—, hasta luego—. Ella no vio las miradas de lástima de su grupo de amigos, pero sintió la mano de Sakura en su hombro.

—Cuentas conmigo para hablar, si deseas—dijo la peli rosa, Hinata asintió algo dudosa.

—Gracias.

Hinata caminó en busca de Naruto. No tomando en cuenta la forma extraña con la que sus amigos la vieron, esta vez estaba decidida. El día era cálido, el sol aún seguía presente pese a que ya eran las tres de la tarde, la brisa era un suspiro de felicidad; sentía que todo estaba en su favor, era un hermoso día, una buena hora, todo se veía perfecto. Tenía que ser una buena señal.

Caminó hasta llegar al lugar donde escuchó la voz de Naruto alta y clara, con ciertos comentarios de Sasuke. Hinata sonrió, ambos eran bastante unidos desde que la guerra terminó. Estaba feliz por ellos.

Al llegar al claro donde ambos estaban entrenando ella se detuvo esperando captar su atención.

Se acercó a uno de los árboles y tomó asiento contra su tronco. Sasuke estaba mostrándole un ataque eléctrico a Naruto, enseñándole cómo desviarlo. El rubio se veía concentrado y listo.

Hinata sonrió y se sumergió en el entrenamiento del par.

El ataque era hermoso, rápido y letal. Así que cuando vio cómo Naruto se distrajo momentáneamente porque la había visto, Hinata escuchó el grito de Sasuke y la rapidez con la que Naruto giró a verlo y enfrentarse con el ataque.

Hinata se paró de golpe preocupada y asustada por su amado. Estaba a punto de ir en su búsqueda cuando fue detenida por sus propias piernas.

Sasuke había corrido con toda la velocidad posible hasta llegar al lado de Naruto, su rostro en pura preocupación y horror. Hinata podía escuchar las preguntas que lanzaba Sasuke a Naruto, preguntándole dónde le dolía, que respondiera, que no se quedara dormido. Luego, al no obtener respuesta, las manos de Sasuke sostuvieron el rostro de Naruto con fuerza, su rostro muy cerca, hablándole en susurros que rozaban con los labios de Naruto.

Hinata vio cómo los labios de _su_ amado se movieron, para luego formar una sonrisa. Ella fue testigo de cómo la tensión y el susto desaparecían de los hombros de Sasuke.

Sasuke luego suspiró, viendo cómo esos enormes ojos celestes lo miraban con una calidez que Hinata no había visto ser reflejados en _sus_ ojos.

Ella no se dio cuenta cómo llegó tan cerca a ellos, pero Naruto estaba sentándose y la vio.

—Hinata-chan—dijo. Hinata no podía descifrar el tono de voz que usó, pero no era uno animado.

—Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien? —fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar.

—Sí, sí. Pude esquivar un golpe directo.

—Fue solo suerte, tonto. Debes estar concentrado en medio de una pelea—la voz de Sasuke sonaba amonestadora, Hinata lo odiaba.

—¿Podemos hablar? — Soltó de improviso, sintió la mirada fija de Sasuke. Ella lo ignoró.

—Sí, claro—, respondió después de varios segundos en silencio. Naruto se paró y sacudió sus ropas en vano—. Ya regreso—le dijo a Sasuke. Sasuke no giró a verlo, Hinata seguía sintiendo la mirada oscura e intensa del Uchiha—, Sasuke—. Hinata giró al mismo tiempo que el Uchiha para ver a Naruto.

—Sí, recogeré nuestras cosas— Naruto sonrió y asintió. Luego la miró a los ojos y le hizo la seña para que lo siguiera.

Hinata no cambiaría de opinión, lo que vio debió ser algo creado por su imaginación, eso era imposible, era ilógico, era… No podía pasar.

Caminaron unos metros, lo suficiente para salir de la vista de Sasuke Uchiha, pero quizá no lo necesario para que no escuche si quería. Eso no la haría rendirse.

—¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan? —preguntó Naruto con su usual sonrisa en su rostro. Hinata esta vez pudo darse cuenta que sus ojos no contenían la misma felicidad, solo preocupación y nerviosismo.

—¿Qué sientes por mí, Naruto-kun? — Quizá fue directa, quizá fue demasiado directa pero necesitaba saberlo. Naruto pareció sorprendido por tal franqueza, pero luego sonrió con tristeza. Se rascó la cabeza con una de sus manos—. Yo te amo, yo- yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti.

Naruto no mostraba signos de querer abrazarla y besarla y decirle que él también la amaba y la amaría y formarían una familia feliz con dos hijos y él sería el Hokage y todo sería perfecto.

—Yo—, Naruto suspiró y la miró a los ojos— lo siento.

Hinata inhaló con fuerza. Ella no estaba lista para esta respuesta, ella no estaba esperando esto, ella estaba confiada en que tendría un final feliz y se casaría con su príncipe azul y tendría su familia al lado del su primer y único amor. Ella no estaba lista para el rechazo.

—Hinata…

Ella no soportaba ver la pena en esos ojos que amaba ver llenos de felicidad, no soportaba que fueran dirigidos a ella, no cuando había soñado que esos ojos lo vieran con amor y comprensión y deseo. No pudo contener las lágrimas.

Escuchó, el sonido de hojas y giró para ver detrás de Naruto, Sasuke estaba parado, guardando su distancia. Viéndola con _lástima_.

Hinata cerró los ojos y volvió a ver a Naruto, _su_ Naruto, _su_ amado, la persona que atesoró y amó por tanto tiempo. Lo amó, lo amó, lo amó tanto que dolía… pero esto era peor, esta sensación era horrenda. Porque ya no podría amarlo, ya no podría verlo de reojo y sentir que sí, había encontrado al ideal, que sí, él era. Ya no podría hacer eso porque eso dolería mucho más que un simple amor correspondido.

Y vaya, no había pensado que tendría que despedirse de su primer amor cuando se levantó de la cama este día.

Teniendo a Sasuke en la periferia de su visión, Hinata perdió la cobardía, dejó el miedo y caminó hasta Naruto.

—Hi-

Un beso. Solo un beso. Solo necesitaba uno, algo, algo que le recordara al amor que no podía tener y por el cual había dado todo, y que hubiera dado más. Sintió sus lagrimas caer y inundar ese único beso con todo el amor que había sentido por este increíble muchacho.

Naruto, tan amable como siempre, pareció comprender y solo recibió sus sentimientos.

Hinata dejó de besarlo y apoyó su frente contra la suya, cansada, triste, derrotaba.

Sus labios temblaban en súplica por más, pero no, un beso era lo único que podía tener.

—Por favor, sé feliz—susurró contra sus labios. Naruto la abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias—ella se hundió en su hombro y se derritió en sus brazos—lo seré.

Pasaron minutos así, cuando ella sintió que no podía más. Se alejó de Naruto y lo vio a los ojos, él también había llorado el muy sensible. Ella sonrió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

En su camino de ida se cruzó con Sasuke, lo vio a los ojos, él correspondió la mirada. Ella se dio cuenta que estaba por hablar pero ella lo detuvo.

—No ahora—susurró. Él asintió y ella siguió su camino.

Ahora entendía las miradas de sus amigos, ahora entendía lo que le dijo Sakura. Sí, tomaría la ayuda de Sakura y ahí, a solas, en una habitación lloraría y se derrumbaría ante una amiga como se debe. Después se encargaría de lo otro.

Hinata suspiró, el día seguía siendo hermoso, era una pena que para ella no.

(+1)

Naruto aún no estaba seguro por qué había negado los sentimientos de Hinata, él estaba seguro que si quería podría corresponderle. Hinata era hermosa, era amable, era realmente fuerte y una mujer excepcional. Pero desde que ella se le confesó, él había estado pensado sobre eso.

Y si quizá ella hubiera dicho algo antes algo, él hubiera aceptado con brazos abiertos el inicio de una relación con ella, pero ahora, ahora era diferente. Se sentía diferente, estaba feliz con lo que tenía, le gustaba cómo estaban las cosas. Sentía que si comenzaba una relación con alguien lo que tenía se le iría de las manos y no quería eso.

No quería que el estar con Hinata fuera una molestia. Quería que el estar con alguien fuera algo que deseara, que ansiara. Así que no podía decirle que sí.

Naruto estaba feliz como estaban las cosas, pero nunca se había preguntado el por qué.

Después del beso de Hinata, donde ella puso todo su amor, él se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Pensando que quizá cometió un error, aunque no se sentía como uno. Cuando giró a ver a Sasuke, él lo veía con tristeza. Naruto no dudo en correr hacia él. Sasuke no dijo nada y abrió sus brazos y lo consoló. Porque estaba confundido y Sasuke era el único que tenía cerca, él único al que sentía que podía acudir, Sasuke era su mejor amigo.

Cuando le contó todas sus dudas, Sasuke lo miró con seriedad y le dijo que tenía que darse cuenta por sus propios medios.

Naruto quería quejarse y pedirle que no quería esperar hasta que eso pasara. Sasuke permaneció firme, hasta amenazó con no invitarlo a cenar el viernes que venía si no se tomaba su tiempo para pensar en todo. Sasuke ganó. Él le sonrió con una dulzura que muy pocas veces veía en Sasuke y luego sintió un beso en su frente. Naruto se sintió más confundido que nunca mientras Sasuke lo dejó en medio del bosque.

Así que decidió pensar.

¿Por qué no quería que nada cambiara?

¿Por qué estaba feliz con todo tal cual?

Cenar con Sasuke todos los viernes; pasar la mayor parte de la semana saliendo en misiones con Sasuke, Sakura y Sai; entrenar con solo Sasuke los fines de semana, de vez en cuando salir de campamento y despertar junto a su mejor amigo y tomar desayuno juntos.

Prácticamente todos sus días revolvían alrededor de Sasuke, hasta antes de la guerra era así, hasta antes de que Sasuke se fuera era así.

Vaya, no se había dado cuenta que en serio toda su vida revolvía alrededor de un Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Por qué?

No fue casualidad que pasara por ese parque cuando Sasuke y Hinata estaban conversando. Él había estado buscando a Sasuke y lo vio viniendo con Hinata hasta aquí. Cierta molestia pasó por su pecho cuando sintió que ellos estaban haciendo algo en secreto, pero luego descartó la idea cuando notó el rostro de ambos.

—Deberías ser directo, no esperes tanto como yo.

—Hmm—Sasuke veía al horizonte, Hinata estaba sentada en uno de los columpios—, quiero que él se dé cuenta. Yo ya hice mucho.

—Ja, ¿en serio? ¿Y lo que yo hice no fue mucho? — Naruto se asombró por la furia y frialdad en las palabras de su amiga.

—No quise decir eso—¸esta vez Sasuke la miró a los ojos.

—Tú no lo mereces después de todo lo que has hecho—ella no sonaba acusadora, pero Naruto sintió molestia por sus palabras.

—Lo sé, pero… pero aún así no renunciare a él.

—Bien—Hinata se levantó—, porque el amor no es algo que deba ser merecido, es amar a alguien por muchos errores que el otro pudo haber cometido y perdonar—, ella suspiró—. Así que deja las sutilezas y actúa de una vez. No querrás que otro vengador con ojos lindos venga y te lo quite—. Sasuke bufó divertido.

Ella solo sonrió tristemente y se alejó.

Naruto no entendió muy bien la conversación, pero sabía que era algo serio.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Sé que estas ahí, no eres nada sigiloso, ¿así te haces llamar ninja?

—¡No es cierto! —gritó y saltó del árbol antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces. Sasuke solo le sonrió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Naruto se avergonzó—. No era mi intención escucharlos, estaba buscándote y-

—Lo sé—Sasuke se sentó en uno de los columpios, Naruto lo siguió e hizo lo mismo—¿sabes de quién hablábamos?

Naruto mordió su labio inferior, sus latidos a mil por hora.

—Tengo una idea.

—Sí, del mismo rubio idiota.

—¡No soy idiota! —Sasuke le sonrió. Naruto parpadeó y agachó la mirada sonrojado.

—No tienes que responder ahora.

—No es como si hubieras preguntado algo—respondió con algo de molestia, después de todo Sasuke no había hecho lo que se suponía que Hinata le había dicho que hiciese. Naruto se puso a pensar por qué eso importaba.

—Cierto…—Sasuke se levantó, Naruto lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se paró frente a él—. Naruto Uzumaki, eres la persona más fastidiosa, irritante, bulliciosa y terca que conozco—Naruto abrió los ojos en sorpresa y desconcierto—, eres alguien que por mucho le pidas que te deje en paz no lo hace, eres espeso y me sigues por todas partes tratando de que acepte tu amistad por mucho que no la quiera—Naruto se paró rojo de furia—, eres todo eso y me vuelves loco con solo tu presencia—Sasuke solo le sonreía con su mirada fija en sus ojos. Naruto estaba por gritarle que no tenía que soportarlo más, pero Sasuke siguió hablando—. Tú, desesperante rubio de ojos cielo y sonrisa resplandeciente.

Sasuke se había acercado a él, Naruto ya no estaba rojo de cólera sino de vergüenza y confusión.

—Sa-

Y esta vez, nuevamente se vio envuelto en un beso inesperado. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la calidez de los labios de Sasuke, de su intensidad, de su… _Oh._

Sintió la presión en su pecho crecer y sus manos elevarse y entrelazarse en el cuello de Sasuke. Pudo sentir, al igual que en el beso de Hinata, todo el sentimiento y amor que Sasuke sentía por él y era intoxicante. Pero no era igual, era completamente distinto, porque Naruto sentía que él no solo quería recibir y aceptar, él quería dar y dar y dar _y dar_ y demostrarle que él también sentía lo mismo; que _vaya_, había sentido esto por mucho tiempo; que _wow_ cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Se aferró con desesperación al cuerpo de su mejor amigo, sintiendo cómo cada sonrisa, cada momento, cada hora de entrenamiento, cada cena, cada discusión tonta, cada situación involucrando a Sasuke, cada mirada que intercambiaban, todo, absolutamente _todo_, tomaba un nuevo significado en su mente. Y fue tomando forma, sentido. Todo tenía sentido ahora y se sentía extasiado.

—Necesito oxigeno—dijo jadeando Sasuke, Naruto solo pudo sonreír de oreja a oreja porque al fin se había dado cuenta, al fin captaba las indirectas.

—El oxigeno es para los débiles.

—Hmm—fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a besarlo. Naruto solo sonrió en el beso porque ya lo comprendía.

—Tendremos sexo, ¿verdad? ¡Me muero por probar el sexo!

Sasuke solo se hundió en su hombro algo sonrojado y lanzando un par de insultos junto con un ¨así vas a matarme¨. Naruto no podía estar más feliz, así que no le tomó importancia.

-Fin (?)-


End file.
